


Pretty little school girl

by WatchTheSkyBleed



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchTheSkyBleed/pseuds/WatchTheSkyBleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo, having lost a bet to his best friend Rukia, now has to do whatever she wants, and what better way to embarrass poor Ichigo than making him dress up as a pretty little schoolgirl for the day? RenIchi, Yaoi, explicit smut, swearing, hints of cross dressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The dare

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

Chuckling, Rukia waggles the pleated, grey school skirt in front of Ichigo's face.

"Come on Ichigo, you lost the bet and we agreed you had to do anything I wanted, didn't we?"

Ichigo growls, bouncing up from his bed and pointing an accusing finger at the giggling woman.

"THAT WAS BEFORE I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA DO SOME WEIRD CRAP LIKE THIS! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM PUTTING THAT ON, AND I'M SURE AS HELL NOT GOING OUTSIDE IN IT!"

"Don't be such a wimp, if I'd have lost I'd have done anything you asked," Rukia scolds.

"I'M NOT BEING A WIMP! OH, SO IF I WANTED TO DRESS YOU UP AS A GUY FOR A DAY AND FLAUNT YOU AROUND TOWN YOU'D BE SOOO FINE WITH THAT THEN?"

"Sure, I think I would make a rather attractive guy."

"RUKIA, YOU'RE LIKE- YOU KNOW WHAT, NEVER MIND, I AM NOT DOING IT, END OF!"

Sighing, Rukia stares down at the school skirt in her hands.

"I see, well I suppose I should have expected this, after all, not every guy can be brave enough to get out of his comfort zone. I'm rather disappointed in you Ichigo, but if you really can't-"

The skirt is snatched out of her hands, Ichigo already starting to undo his belt buckle, his lips clenched together as he angrily avoids meeting her eyes.

Smirking to herself, she places her hands on her slim hips, more than happy with this reaction.

"I'll go and get the rest of the outfit then, shall I?" Rukia asks, trying her best to keep her voice level.

"Whatever, let's just get this stupid dare over with," Ichigo grounds out.

* * *

Renji lifts a hand up, knocking on the wooden door in front of him.

"Come in."

He quickly enters, shutting it behind him and stepping into the familiar office of his Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya is perched behind his long, wooden desk, writing out some papers, not even looking up as Renji comes to the front of his desk, bowing slightly.

"Captain, you wanted to see me?"

His violet eyes concentrated on the papers in front of him, Byakuya nods curtly.

"Yes, I want you to go and pay Rukia and Ichigo Kurosaki a visit in the human world."

Renji frowns, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Uh, may I ask why, Captain?"

"I want to know how Ichigo Kurosaki's training is going, so I want you to go and report the necessary details back to me as soon as possible."

"Yes, Captain, I'll go right away."

Renji bows once again, before quickly leaving Byakuya's office and getting ready to head back into the human world.

* * *

Tugging on the ends of the way too short skirt nervously, Ichigo avoids the gazes of passers by as he and Rukia walk around town, trying his best not to start screaming hysterically.

Rukia waves sweetly at another passer-by, an older woman with thin, greying hair who has to do a double take when she see's Ichigo, her disapproving eyes glancing down at the short grey skirt flowing slightly in the light breeze.

Ichigo's cheeks flame red, and he clench's his fists angrily, staring down at an all to happy Rukia.

"I hope you're fucking happy Rukia, I look like an absolute dick in this stuff."

"Oh I beg to differ Ichigo, I think you look like a lovely young lady."

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo screams indignantly as they reach the thankfully quiet park.

Rukia rushes over to the swing set, patting the swing next to her for Ichigo to join her.

Ichigo plops down onto the seat, smoothing down the skirt and then re-adjusting the long, fiery coloured wig on his head.

"This wig's kind of itchy, and it won't stay on properly!"

Rukia starts to swing slowly, a wide smile on her face.

"You should stop whining Ichigo and just enjoy this experience."

"ENJOY IT? YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL WE GET HOME LATER, I'M GONNA-"

"Holy shit, what the hell are you wearing, Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes bulge, and he glances to his left, seeing none other than Renji standing next to him, his face full of shock and...

No, Ichigo's imaging it, definitely.

His cheeks turning crimson again, Ichigo hides his face in his hands, the happy giggles of Rukia ringing out next to him.

"Do you like it, Renji? I do, in fact I think Ichigo makes a rather beautiful woman, imagine the poor unsuspecting guys he could reel in like this."

"SHUT UP ALREADY RUKIA GOD DAMN IT!"

Renji snickers, leaning against the swing set pole and licking his lips down at a flustered Ichigo.

"Well, I'm sure if you really tried Ichigo you could be one hell of a vixen."

Ichigo looks up from his hands, his right eye starting to twitch.

"You did _not_ just call me a damn vixen."

Renji smirks cockily, showing of his white teeth.

"Oh, pretty sure I did, what are you gonna do about it, _sweetie_?"

Oh, that is fucking it.

Ichigo vs Renji, _ding ding_!

Jumping up from the swing, Ichigo lunges at a more than startled Renji, sending them both crashing into the dirt ground below.

Ichigo lands on top of Renji, and grins at his advantage, using it to pin the other's hands above his head.

Renji growls and writhes underneath him like a wild man.

"Grrr, get off of me!"

Ichigo smirks, only tightening his hard grip on Renji's wrists.

"Does this mean I win, then?"

Renji snarls up at him, and Ichigo's all but sure he's won this little spat.

Until...

Renji suddenly bucks his hips up, not strong enough to throw Ichigo off, but that's obviously not his intention.

Ichigo lets out a gasp as something hard brushes against his bare inner thigh, and he stares down to see a coy smirk on Renji's face, his eyes darkening.

Ichigo gulps and release's the other's wrists immediately, starting to get off him altogether.

But Renji latches onto his wrist's, sitting up and leaning in close to Ichigo, his husky voice hardly above a whisper so only Ichigo can hear him.

"What was that you were saying about winning?"

Ichigo growls and rips his arms free, jumping back to his feet and smoothing out his rumpled clothes.

Rukia, who was silently watching the exchange, comes up behind him and fixes's the back of his skirt and then pulls back up one of his long white cotton socks that has edged down slightly.

Renji gets back to his feet and dust's off his Shinigami uniform, and makes sure his hair's still tied up properly in place.

"Boys, I'll never understand you," Rukia grumbles, stepping back from Ichigo and folding her arms over her chest.

Renji grins widely, staring at Ichigo, who's cheeks are still heavily flushed, his chocolate eyes making sure to look any where but at the other taller male.

"So, what brings you here Renji?"

Renji rolls his eyes, turning his attention to Rukia.

"Captain Kuchiki wanted me to check up on how Ichigo's training was going, but well, I wonder what he's going to say when I tell him about _this_."

"RENJI YOU ASSHOLE, YOU'RE NOT GONNA TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS, ESPECIALLY NOT HIM!"

"Oh, and why's that, _Ichigo_?"

Ichigo seethes, giving Renji the middle finger and stomping off through the trees, leaving Rukia staring after him in surprise.

"Ichigo! Where on earth are you going?"

"I'M GOING HOME!"

"But the day's not over yet!"

"I DON'T CARE, I'M DONE WITH THIS STUPID SHIT! EITHER OF YOU FOLLOW ME HOME AND I SWEAR I'LL THROW YOU OUT OF MY FUCKING WINDOW!"

Rukia sighs heavily, glancing down at her watch.

"Well, I suppose it would be best if I stayed at Urahara's tonight, seeing as Ichigo is obviously so furious with me. Are you going to be staying there too?"

Renji remains silent, staring off into the trees where Ichigo just was, a deep frown set on his face.

"HEY!"

Renji whips his head to the side, seeing Rukia glaring up at him.

"Huh?"

"You weren't even listening to me, were you?"

"Well..."

"I said, I'm going to stay at Urahara's tonight, are you going to be doing the same?"

Renji shakes his head, glancing back towards the trees.

"Nah, I have to get back to soul society pretty soon anyway."

"Suit yourself. Oh, and please give my brother my best regards."

"Sure thing," Renji nods, watching Rukia leave the park, a mischievous grin creeping onto his face.

* * *

GOD!

FUCK RUKIA!

AND FUCK RENJI, THAT ASSHOLE!

PLAYING DIRTY LIKE THAT JUST TO WIN, HE'S SUCH A DAMN DICK!

Stomping into his room and slamming the door, Ichigo rips the itchy wig off and throws himself face down onto his bed, the mattress squeaking in protest underneath him.

But he's still pissed off with himself more than anything about the way he reacted.

He reacted like a fucking school girl, oh the damn irony!

And when Renji does go back, he sure as hell know's it won't be just Byakuya he'll be telling about today.

Putting his face in his pillow he screams in frustration, the pillow muffling most of the sound.

"You gonna be done any time soon?"

What the?

Ichigo lifts his head up, his eyes finding Renji, who's staring at him with an amused expression, leaning against the wall next to his bed.

"What the...how did...I didn't even hear the window open!"

"Maybe that's because you were too busy having a hissy fit into your pillow."

"I was not!"

Renji chuckles, his eyes wandering all over Ichigo's body.

"You know, I think Rukia is right, you do make a fine woman."

Ichigo turns fire truck red, scowling at him.

"No I damn well don't! Stop taking the piss already, I just did this because I lost a bet okay!"

"I don't know, I think you might be warming to it-"

Ichigo whacks Renji in the face with the pillow, startling the red head.

"LIKE HELL I AM!"

Ichigo raises the pillow again, getting ready to whack him even harder with it.

But he doesn't get the chance to make contact this time, as he's pushed onto his mattress on his back, the pillow falling from his grasp as Renji crawls on top of him, effectively pinning him to the bed.

"What the-what the hell are you doing, get off!"

Ichigo pushes his hands against Renji's clothed chest, but the other doesn't budge, instead grinning down at him, his eyes narrowing.

The heated look unnerves Ichigo, and his pushing becomes more insistent, his chocolate eyes widening in slight fear and uncertainty.

"Renji, I said get-"

Ichigo's protests are cut off by a warm mouth latching onto his own, and all Ichigo can do is freeze up, his mind overcome with shock.

Seemingly unhappy at Ichigo's lack of reaction to him, Renji begins to move his lips against Ichigo's, trying to get the other to open up his mouth to him.

After a few more moments and still no reaction, Renji growls low in his throat, snaking a hand down between them both and running it up Ichigo's inner thigh, not stopping until he reaches the lace panties, cupping the bulge in them.

Ichigo gasps and opens his mouth, giving Renji the opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

The hands on Renji's chest fist at his Shinigami robe, as Ichigo starts to cave into him a fraction, the orangette's mouth beginning to slowly mould against his own.

Renji begins to rub at the bulge slowly, earning himself small shivers from Ichigo.

Moving down to lightly kiss and nip at Ichigo's exposed neck, Renji slips a hand inside the panties, wrapping a firm hand around Ichigo's hardening manhood, and Ichigo gasps loudly, throwing a hand over his own mouth to keep himself quiet.

"Do you still want me to get off, Ichigo?" Renji asks huskily, tracing his tongue across the shell of Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo averts his eyes to the other side of the room, his cheeks now flushed a deep pink.

Chuckling at Ichigo's embarrassment, Renji plants one last kiss on the teen's neck before removing his hand from his panties and ripping open the white school shirt, exposing a lacy padded bra to match the panties, and Renji quirks an eyebrow.

"Must have been one hell of a bet you lost, huh?"

Ichigo glares up at him now, letting his hand fall from his mouth.

"Y-you're not fuckin funny Renji-"

Renji shifts down to lick a long trail across Ichigo's toned stomach, making the oragnette shut up again instantly.

"You know, as much as I love seeing you as a pretty little schoolgirl, this skirt is starting to get in my damn way," Renji grunts out, and moves his hands down to the hem of Ichigo's school skirt.

As he begins to tug it down, a firm hand on his own stops him, and he looks up in confusion.

Ichigo is staring down at him, still very flustered, but now there's a hint of worry etched on his features.

"I...well I haven't done anything before..."

Renji smiles down at him, leaning down to give the teen a chaste kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you, this time at least."

Ichigo scowls at him, but removes his hand, giving Renji the green light to go ahead.

Wasting no more time, Renji tugs off the skirt and lace panties, freeing a now fully erect Ichigo from it's confines, along with the school shoes still on Ichigo's feet.

His hands pause at the top of the long, white cotton socks, but he leaves them on, shifting back further on the bed and slipping off his own Shinigami uniform and underwear, before he looms back over Ichigo.

Ichigo swallows thickly at the marvellous sight, reaching up to run a hand slowly down Renji's muscular chest.

"You like touching me, Ichigo?"

Ichigo nods, running his hands over as much of the other's smooth flesh as he can reach.

"Please tell me you have lube or lotion in here somewhere."

One of Ichigo's hands reaches into the set of drawers next to his bed, shoving a bottle of lube into Renji's open palm.

Renji grins eagerly, capturing Ichigo's plump lips once more as he un-caps the bottle.

It's only when Ichigo's eager hips start to buck up against his own, creating a delicious friction as their cocks rub together, does he untangle his mouth from Ichigo's with a low groan.

Squirting a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers, he spread's the teen's all too inviting legs, kissing along his inner thigh before he sinks a wet finger into Ichigo's tight heat.

"Ah, s-shit!"

Ichigo jerks, Renji having to use his other hand to keep the other from jumping off the bed.

Renji makes sure to wait a few moments before he starts to slowly work the lone digit in and out, his eyes carefully gauging Ichigo's reactions.

Tiny hisses of discomfort fall from the teen's gritted teeth, his eye's scrunched shut.

As Renji continues to prepare Ichigo, he slips in another finger, this time also leaning his mouth down to lick at the head of Ichigo's cock.

"Fuck, ah-ah," Ichigo half moans, half hisses out, his hands finding their way into Renji's hair roughly, the clip holding it up and in place falling out and onto the bed.

Renji plunges his fingers in deeper and faster, until Ichigo's back arches off the bed with a sharp cry.

_Bingo._

Ichigo slowly becoming putty in his hands now, Renji licks his lips, his cock twitching at just the sight of his lubed up fingers plunging in and out Ichigo's opening.

"R-Renji..."

Renji quirks an eyebrow, not slowing his fingers.

"Yeah?"

"Can you just...just get on with it already?"

"Get on with what, exactly?" Renji asks innocently.

Ichigo growls down at him, the trademark Kurosaki scowl back on his flustered face.

"Y-you know what."

Slipping a third and final finger inside, Renji curves them upward.

"Ah, fuck ah," Ichigo pants out, his hands falling from Renji's hair and clutching into the messy bedsheets instead.

"Tell me what you want, Ichigo," Renji demands.

Receiving no intelligent response from the groaning teen, Renji stills his finger movements altogether.

Ichigo glares down at him, trying to use his hips to push back down against Renji's long fingers, but a firm grip on his hips stops him.

"For fucks sake," Ichigo seethes.

"Tell me, and I'll give it to you. It's not that hard," Renji smirks back at the aroused boy.

"Damn it, Just fuck me already!"

Well, Renji sure as hell doesn't need telling twice.

Removing his fingers, he quickly lathers up his own throbbing cock in a generous amount of lube, before lifting one of Ichigo's legs up below the knee and lining himself up.

He stare's up at Ichigo, lightly pressing the tip against the wet hole in front of him.

"You ready?"

"For the love of G-"

With one rough thrust Renji pushes himself inside the tight ring of muscle, Ichigo throwing his head back, a heavy moan escaping from his parted lips.

Feeling Ichigo's inner muscles clench around him so deliciously in response, Renji can't help but let out a long moan of his own, willing himself to let Ichigo adjust to his girth before he start's moving.

"M-move already," Ichigo stammers out.

Renji chuckles, slowly withdrawing until just the head of his cock remains inside.

"You know, even in bed you're as bossy as fucking ever."

He slams back in again before Ichigo can shoot him a vulgar retort, the orangette's brain obviously being too overpowered by the pleasure coursing through his body to form a worthy comeback.

Staring with a slow but deep pace, Renji keep's his lusty eyes trained on Ichigo, drinking in every tremble of his body, every hushed moan and whimper.

The slapping of skin against skin and the low creaks of the bed below fill Renji's ears as he continues to thrust into the wanton teen below him.

But Renji's never been a patient man, and soon he picks up his pace, dropping Ichigo's leg back to the bed and pressing his body down against Ichigo's own, using his hands to hold him up as his lips latch onto the warm skin of Ichigo's neck.

Trembling hands find their way onto Renji's back, blunt nails digging into hot skin as Ichigo writhes underneath him in sheer pleasure.

"F-fuck, yeah," Ichigo shudders, starting to move his own hips.

Renji licks at his neck, a heated growl tearing from his lips as Ichigo's legs wrap around him, trying their best to drag him in even deeper.

"Shit, should've fucked you a lot sooner," Renji growls out, his arms barely holding him up any more as his cock begins to throb almost painfully inside of Ichigo.

Renji's taken a little by surprise when a hand in his hair yanks him down, dragging him into a sloppy wet kiss.

Ichigo moans into his mouth, allowing Renji to dominate the kiss and slip his tongue inside to explore as he fuck's him into the bed mercilessly.

Ichigo is the first to pull back from the kiss, panting hard against Renji's lips, his eyes scrunching closed.

"I'm...fuck I'm gonna-"

Leaning forward, Renji quickly captures Ichigo's lips roughly again, swallowing his screams as he cums, Ichigo's muscles clenching hard around Renji's hard cock.

As Ichigo collapses back into the bed, panting heavily and looking pretty satisfied, Renji quickly finds his own release, cumming hard still inside of the spent teen, plunging his teeth into his bottom lip to stop himself moaning out too loudly.

He quickly pulls out of Ichigo, managing to fit onto the bed next to him, his droopy eyes staring up at the ceiling as he calms down.

"Renji?"

Renji cocks his head to the side, his eyes meeting Ichigo's.

"Yeah?"

"You're right, we should have done that a hell of a lot sooner."

* * *

"Back already, Lieutenant Abarai?"

Renji nods and bows, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, Captain."

"I see, and what do you have to report back to me?"

Renji's eyes wander to the wooden flooring.

"Well, as far as I can tell, Ichigo's soul reaper training is going fine, sir."

"Then why do you seem so shifty, Renji?"

Renji smiles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Shifty? I don't know what you mean."

Byakuya narrows his eyes, before sighing and gesturing toward's the door.

"That will be all, then."

"Yes sir."

Renji bows and as good as races from the room, shutting the door behind himself before he leans back against it, taking a deep breathe.

* * *

As Ichigo get's out of the bathroom, he see's Rukia perched on his bed, watching him warily.

He rolls his eyes, sitting down into his computer chair, cringing slightly from the dull pain in his ass.

"I see you've calmed down at least."

Ichigo huffs, turning on his computer.

"Yeah, I have. Where did you stay last night, anyway?"

"At Urahara's, I thought it best since I didn't want to get my head chewed off by a hormone fuelled adolescent."

"You strutted me around town in a fucking skirt, pretty sure I had a right to be pissy!" Ichigo growls.

Rukia merely shrugs, crossing her legs on the bed.

"Did Renji happen to stop by before he left?"

Ichigo tenses, his eyes widening.

"Uh, w-why would he?"

"You're acting rather strange Ichigo," Rukia observes, frowning over at him.

"YOU'RE ACTING STRANGE!" Ichigo shrieks, rushing back into the bathroom and locking the door.

Rukia shakes her head, smoothing down her school uniform.

"Boys, I'll never understand them."


	2. Reunited

_**Two weeks later...** _

Renji quickly re-sheaths Zabimaru, wiping some sweat from his brow as he smirks at a panting Shuhei.

"Looks like I win this one then, huh?"

Shuhei sneers, re-sheathing his own Zanpakuto and dusting himself off.

"I was just waiting for you to let your guard down, that's all, so don't go getting cocky Renji."

"Sure you were, come on, just admit I won," Renji goads, earning a darker glare from Shuhei.

"Why you son of a-"Shuhei suddenly stops, straightening up as he stares at someone behind Renji.

"Hello again, Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki," Shuhei nods in greeting.

Renji immediately tenses as soon as he hears Ichigo's name, but he tries not to show it, and turns around, smiling broadly, but he makes sure to keep his eyes on Rukia.

"Hey guys, what a surprise! Uh, what are you doing here?"

Rukia holds a file out in front of her.

"I wrote down some notes that Captain Ukitake wanted me to write about Ichigo's progress and his substitute badge, so we came here to give them to him, and I wanted to visit my brother for a while. While I'm gone, you and Ichigo can spend some time together."

Renji's eyes widen, and he chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, really? Well uh, that sounds good, yeah good."

Rukia frowns up at him, putting the file back inside her shihakusho.

"You're acting weird again, but I guess maybe you've just become more of a moron than when I was last here."

Renji turns bright red, shaking his fist down at her.

"Why you! Who are you to call someone a moron after some of the crap you've pulled huh!"

Rukia smirks at his outburst, then glances back over at an all to quiet Ichigo, who is just staring off to the side with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Hey, moron number two, are you all right?"

Ichigo glares back at her, his own face turning bright red.

"I'M NOT A MORON EITHER YOU DAMN BRAT!"

"I'll take that as a yes then. Well, I better not keep Byakuya waiting so I'll leave you two to work out your frustrations on each other," Rukia drawls before she heads off, leaving Renji and Ichigo staring nervously at each other, and Shuhei staring between the two beyond confused.

After a few more tense moments, Shuhei clears his throat.

"Well, I'm done with sparring for the day, so I'm going to go find Izuru and get something to eat. I will see you both later."

Renji turns around, his mouth gaping open to protest, think of some excuse to get Shuhei to stay, but the other is already running and almost out of sight.

So, the two of them are left all alone in the quiet sparring area.

Renji sighs, and stops staring after Shuhei, but when turns back Ichigo is now directly in front of him, and without a word he grabs Renji's wrist and begins tugging him down the opposite path.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?"

Ichigo ignores him, looking down various streets, and tugging Renjo down one of them.

"Oi, I said what are-"

"Just shut up until I find somewhere quiet you ass," Ichigo orders, and Renji clamps his mouth shut, more in surprise at Ichigo's harsh tone then anything else.

They come to one of the more recently abandoned shacks within the Seireitei, and Ichigo as good as drags Renji inside, sliding the door shut behind them both.

As soon as it's shut, Ichigo reels his fist back and punch's Renji in the jaw, sending the redhead stumbling back a few steps.

"OUCH! SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" Renji roars, rubbing at his throbbing jaw.

"WHAT FOR? YOU ASSHOLE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THE PAST TWO WEEKS?"

Renji gawps at him.

"Huh? What do you mean, I've been here..."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN! GOD, I MEAN WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN BACK SINCE WE... YOU KNOW!"

Seeing just how irate Ichigo is right now, Renji tries to keep his own temper in check, sighing.

"Look, Ichigo-"

"I KNEW IT, IT WAS JUST A FUCK TO YOU, RIGHT? NOW YOU'VE GOT WHAT YOU WANTED YOU'RE DONE WITH ME!"

"I never said that," Renji bites out.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT, IT'S FUCKING OBVIOUS OR YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN BACK ALREADY! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S FINE, ALL I WANTED TO DO IS PUNCH YOU AND TELL YOU TO GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Ichigo gives him the middle finger as well for good measure, before his hands reach out to slide open the door again.

"You're such an idiot, Ichigo."

Renji quickly closes the distance between them before Ichigo has chance to start ranting again, turning Ichigo by the shoulder to face him and capturing his lips in a rough kiss.

The white hot anger soon melts out of Ichigo, and he returns the kiss, his hands digging into Renji's shihakusho as he tugs the others body closer to his, wanting to be as close as possible.

Renji dominates the kiss, but not without challenge from Ichigo, their tongues wrestling eagerly before they both have to pause and take in some much needed air.

"I didn't come back straight away only because...well I felt bad..."

Ichigo frowns up at him as he catches his breath.

"What?"

"I mean, I felt like I kind of forced you into it, so I was too ashamed of myself to come back and talk to you-AHH!"Renji shouts in pain as Ichigo punch's him again, albeit not as hard, but it still stung.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ONE FOR!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes and weaves a hand into Renjis tied up hair, undoing the clasp before he yanks Renji back down to his level by it.

"Just shut up and kiss me again you jackass."

Renji sure as hell doesn't need telling twice, and with a grin their lips lock again, and it doesn't take long for the kiss to grow much more heated and rough.

Ichigo seems to be much more forward this time around, and his hands start to undo the sash of Renji's shihakusho, before moving to slide it off his broad shoulders until it drops to the ground.

Renji pulls back from the heated kiss and begins to trail small kisses along Ichigo's jaw and neck as he returns the favour of getting rid of the clothing now getting in their way.

Only when they're both stripped down to their underwear does one important fact come to mind.

"Shit, I don't have any lube on me," Renji sighs irritably.

As Ichigo's hands wander up and down the others toned tattooed chest, Ichigo shrugs, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"We'll just have to use something else then, won't we?"

Ichigo pecks Renji on the lips before swiftly dropping to his knees, and what the teen means finally clicks with Renji.

Pulling Renji's already rock hard erection from it's confines, Ichigo licks his lips in anticipation, before taking Renji down his throat all the way to the hilt in one go.

Renji groans at the amazing feeling of the wet, hot mouth now enveloping his cock, one of his hands weaving into orange spikes and tugging lightly.

Ichigo gets the hint and begins to bob his head up and down slowly, using his tongue to lick the underside of the shaft.

Strings of curses start to tumble from Renji's parted lips, and he closes his eyes, revealing in the pleasure.

The only sounds within the shack are the sounds of Ichigo's wanton sucking and the odd loud curse, so god forbid anyone to walk past right now.

As Ichigo continues to work his mouth, he manages to slide his own underwear down, and takes his mouth off of Renji momentarily to lather three of his fingers in spit, Renji watching his movements with a lusty stare.

Once they're thoroughly coated, Ichigo reaches the hand behind himself and bites his lip, groaning uncomfortably as he begins to prepare himself.

Renji's cock throbs at the delicious sight, but Ichigo's mouth is quickly back on him, and as the teen continues to stretch himself he moans around Renji, earning a low hiss from the other and the fingers tightening almost painfully in his hair.

Now panting heavily and sweat beading on his brow, Renji feels his groin start to tighten warningly and grabs onto Ichigo's head, signalling for him to stop.

Ichigo pulls off, leaving a trail of saliva running from his mouth to Renji's now spit soaked cock, before he licks it away and removes his fingers.

"I want to ride you," Ichigo breathes, staring intently up into Renji's dazed eyes, and Renji has never got on his back faster in his damn life.

He uses his shihakusho to lay underneath himself though, as the wooden floor is slightly dirty now from disuse, and fuck it, the thing can always be washed afterwards.

Ichigo slides his own underwear completely off and is quickly on top of him and straddling his thighs, running his hands down the taut chest beneath him as he grinds his ass back against Renji teasingly.

Renji growls, his hands flying up to grip Ichigo's hips as he glares, seeing Ichigo has the wickedest smirk on his face.

He rolls his hips back again, and Renji's fingers dig into his hips harder.

"Dammit Ichigo you fucking tease," Renji hisses, earning a low chuckle from Ichigo.

"Why, what do you want me to do, Renji?" Ichigo asks sweetly, enjoying the scowl he earns from the other.

Renji bucks his hips up as an answer, but Ichigo shifts forward, just out of reach.

"Ah ah, you have to tell me before you get what you want."

"Fine, I want you to hurry up and get your tight ass on my cock already!"

Ichigo smirks, shifting back and grasping hold of the hard appendage and positioning it at his saliva slicked entrance.

As he sinks down slowly, Ichigo lets out a loud groan, his head falling back at the pleasurable sensation of being full once again.

He feels Renji's blunt nails dig into his hip bones as he sinks all the way down until his ass meets Renji's thighs, and he doesn't wait long before starting up a slow, steady rhythm, placing his palms firmly on the chest beneath him for better leverage.

"Fuck Ichigo...go faster," Renji groans out, his head falling back against the floor and his eyes scrunching shut.

"No, not yet," Ichigo breathes out, and Renji sighs.

"Why am I getting the feeling this is some sort of punishment for not coming back sooner?"

"You know, you might be on to something there," Ichigo grins, angling his hips to try and hit that one spot in him that can make him see stars.

"B-Brat," Renji grumbles.

"S-shit ah!" Ichigo suddenly cries out, because yeah, he's found it.

Pleasure buzzing through him now, he makes sure to keep his hips angled that way, and continues to ride Renji agonizingly slow.

"Nghh...fuck...so good," Ichigo moans, trying to bite his lip to stifle some of the lewd moans, but he doesn't succeed.

Renji's eyes flicker open and he starts to buck his own hips up to match Ichigo's, trembling as the sheer pleasure of the wanton teen riding his cock courses through him.

"I-Ichigo, go faster _now_ , or I swear to God I'm gonna flip you over and fuck you into the damn flooring," Renji demands, gritting his teeth.

"Ahh ahh, f-fine," Ichigo blurts out, and quickens his hips.

The loud, wet sound of skin slapping against skin only turns the pair on even more, and as Ichigo bounces up and down as fast as his hips will allow him, he can feel Renji's cock start to twitch inside of him, a sign that the other is close.

"Ugh...Ichigo, you want me to cum in you again?"

Ichigo nods profusely, licking his lips.

"Mhmm, please, please fill me up Renji."

The dirty words tumbling out of Ichigo's mouth send Renji over the edge, and he grips Ichigo's hips tightly, his eyes rolling back as he cums hard into the warm body above with a guttural groan.

Ichigo cums just after with a long drawn out moan, the feeling of Renji filling him being too overwhelming and it splatters out all over the tattooed redhead's chest.

His limbs feeling like jelly, he can't support himself any longer, so despite the mess he collapses onto Renji's chest, feeling the others rapid heartbeat against his face.

Ichigo's also pretty surprised he didn't even have to touch his own cock even once to cum so hard.

As they both catch their breathes and climb down from their high's, Renji starts to run a hand slowly through Ichigo's sweat slicked hair, and Ichigo sighs contentedly and closes his eyes.

"Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, if you pull something like that again, I'm gonna do more than fucking punch you."

Renji chuckles, and Ichigo snuggles closer to him, wrapping an arm around his middle.

"Yeah, I got it, don't worry."

* * *

Rukia and Byakuya lounge outside in the family garden, warm mugs of tea in their hands as they discuss various things together, mostly revolving around Ichigo and his progress as a soul reaper.

"He really is growing in his abilities brother," Rukia insists, and Byakuya stares out at the small pond and gardens, his expression unreadable.

"I see, well, that is good news. But tell me, have you noticed anything strange about his behaviour as of late?"

Rukia frowns deeply, staring down at her tea.

"Well, now that you mention it, he does seem to be acting a little on edge and defensive, especially when I mention Renji...you don't think they've been arguing or fighting amongst themselves, do you?" Rukia asks, her face full of concern.

Byakuya smiles, and Rukia has to do a double take at the unexpected show of emotion.

"Are you okay, brother?"

Byakuya nods, bringing his tea up to his lips.

"I am fine, but do not worry, I am sure Renji and Ichigo will find a way to resolve their issues."

As she watches Byakuya drink, she tries to understand exactly what that means.

"Well...I hope you are right, brother," Rukia concludes, and brings her own tea to her lips.


End file.
